


You're Safe

by DragonSlayer2526



Series: #ClannibalForever [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, BAMF Clarice Starling, F/M, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Older Man/Younger Woman, Star Wars References, Telekinesis, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: Sneak peek to a future #ClannibalForever story.





	You're Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my Clannibal channel on my main Discord account: https://discord.gg/fJr99zJ
> 
> Clarice is eighteen in this story.

Clarice slowly regained consciousness and groaned when she felt a wave of pain go through her body, oh that's right now she remembered why she was in so much pain. She had been attacked by a biker gang who didn't like her simply because she was a mutant.

She immediately tensed when she felt an unknown mind enter her range, ignoring the second wave of pain that went through her at her actions.

Ow ow ow ow.

Oh God, what did those jerks hit her with? It felt like they had hit her with metal baseball bats.

"You're safe." A man's deep, velvety, yet raspy voice came drifting towards her ears and over her body.

Clarice opened her eyes and turned her head to look at the man. Her blue eyes blinked when she saw the man, his face was beautiful in a cold, symmetrical, strange and compelling way, hinting at northern origins. The features seemed to be chiseled in alabaster, lean, and regal and precise, betraying wisdom and knife-sharp intelligence. Sandy brown, thick hair was neatly combed to enhance the wide forehead, complimented by prominent arcades that cast the fascinating, deep set hazel eyes into a veil of obscurity. The high, pronounced cheekbones and the straight, narrow nose emanated refinement and quiet determination. The mouth itself, enhanced by the pointed chin, seemed even more compelling, because of its sensuous, yet somehow cruel lips, that reveal white, even teeth. The skin, although holding a charming olive hue, held some rough lines of a skin brushed by the cold winds of the unforgiving Baltic Sea.

The man's body reflected the same enduring beauty of the unique breed that were the northern men, with their tall, lean, yet strong and muscular bodies, wide in shoulders, slim in waist and long in limbs, formidable creatures that competed with the harshness of their motherland, graceful in their native, muted savagery.

"I am Doctor Hannibal Lecter." The man said as he walked over to her but he immediately stopped when the nightstand near her lifted off from the ground. "Ah, you're a telekinetic mutant. I mean you no harm."

 _I can sense it if you are lying and you are not lying_ , Clarice projected her thoughts to him after she had realized that she couldn't speak. _And why can't I talk?_

"And a telepath on top of it." Dr. Lecter said. "Your throat was bruised, you will be able to speak again but it'll take a while for your throat to heal. We can communicate like this if you want to."

 _That's fine with me_ , Clarice said. _But why are you helping me? And you seemed surprised that I was a mutant, did you miss the badge marking me for one?_

"Oh, is that what the M tattooed on your wrist meant? I thought it stood for the first letter of your name."

 _My name is Clarice Starling_ , Clarice said. 

"A pretty name for a pretty girl."

_You didn't answer my first question, Doctor._

"My apologies, Ms. Starling, I am helping you because you needed my help." Dr. Lecter said. "And I don't like seeing a woman harmed."

Clarice eyed him, sensing the truth in his words.

_...Thank you._

"I will get your lunch, I just came to check on you."

She watched him leave the room before she finally lowered the nightstand, it had taken a lot of energy and concentration to hold that thing up for as long as she did. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading my Marvel story with Jessica James and it inspired me to write my own mutant AU with Hannibal and Clarice! Those who read my Clannibal stories will like my Marvel ones ^^


End file.
